Some Fairy Tales Come True
by Owls The Sailor
Summary: Why did life have to curse her so much? Why not Voldemort?


**Hey-o, Owls here. So this is my submission for round of of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, and I'm Keeper for Puddlemere United.**

**My Prompt was to write about Chaser 1's favorite pairing or character, and I choose Harmony! Though I've never written it before. It was a lot of fun to write, and if you hate it, I don't really want to know.**

**Hoots,**

**Owls**

* * *

"This is all some messed up fairy tale," Hermione glanced at the ceiling, before groaning and turning over again. Why did life have to curse her so much? Why not Voldemort? Maybe he was just so horrible that he could take a few curses-or a hundred-and come out unscathed. Hermione liked to think herself not as horrible as Voldemort. She could be wrong, but it just seemed like if she were fighting the guy she'd be on the other end of the spectrum.

That was beside the point though. (She was distracting herself with her inner ramblings). Hermione had… well it was an accident, a complete accident that-great Merlin singing in the heavens! It wasn't an accident it was totally a conscious decision! She had kissed Harry. Her best mate. Ron's best mate. Ginny's crush. Never mind, she wasn't less horrible than Voldemort. She deserved every bit of this curse. She deserved a hundred curses!

She sat up in her bed, but it had been so nice! Smiling fondly at the memory of his fingers in her hair and- "No, Hermione, no, no, no! This is not going to be a… a thing-" she turned and put her feet on the ground. It just takes a few steps and everything will eventually just be back to normal.

Who was she kidding?! The kiss was written on her lips and in her heart (and few other places). Her head was losing control. Hermione Jean Granger was losing her mind! She needed to be reasonable now and everything was going to shit!

What would reasonable Hermione do? She would talk to Harry about it, clarify that what had happened should never happen again because people would be hurt. Yeah, she could do that. Or she couldn't because he would be hurt. Hermione groaned. "You have to do it. Besides he doesn't feel that way about you."

Hermione pushed shoes onto her feet and made sure that she was decent. Her hair was in its usual untamable state not for her lack of trying though. After putting her poor hairbrush on the the end table by her bed, she walked to the door taking a deep breathe, Harry was probably down in the common and she couldn't have herself being caught off guard.

OoOoO

Harry sat down by Ron who was playing a game of wizard's chess with Neaville. The pudgy boy was not so hopelessly losing as one would expect but still he had a few pieces against Ron's mostly intact army. "What happened Harry?" Neville asked glancing up from the game for a minute before Ron's Queen attacked his King. "Oh, c'mon!" He exclaimed losing the game.

"I may have kissed Hermione..." Harry told them. Then he groaned and covered his eyes with his arms. The whole conversation had sounded better in his head while he was pacing in a rectangle outside the portrait hole. Harry knew something horrible was going to happen Hermione was practically his sister. People would probably think he was sick, so what if she were pretty and smart and when she smiled her eyes became bright like the stars. And- "I can't do this," he mumbled.

"That's great, mate!" Ron said while picking up the pieces from the game. "Don't look so shocked, Harry. I know you fancied her longer and more than I do. You deserve her." The boy was surprisingly wise in that moment. It was the wizard's chess, Harry allowed.

"This is all starting to make so much sense now," Neville observed. "All those times that Ron made Hermione cry or she was obsessing over something and you calmed her down-how did you wait this long?" Neville looked Harry right in the eye. "You are a savior to all of wizard kind Harry, but not against the you-know-who, but against all witches ever." He plucked a chocolate frog from a pile that he and Ron had assembled.

"You're not mad?" Harry watched as Ron set up another game and began to play again with Neville.

"No," Ron answered swiftly, but after a few moments changed to: "well yes, but like I said, you fancy her more. Love her even. I could never give Hermione that."

"What about Ginny?" Neville pondered "Doesn't she fancy Harry and awful lot?" The boy groaned when Ron took a pawn.

"Don't you fancy Ginny, Neville?" the ginger boy took another piece from Neaville as he said this.

"What makes you say that?" The other boy looked at Ron with wide brown eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm just pointing out Ginny has options she's a smart girl and knows when she's not needed." Ron's nuggets of wisdom kept growing that evening and soon the precious baubles would fill the a cauldron.

"That's harsh," Neville gave Ron a raised brow that contorted his face to say 'what-kind-of-brother-are-you' before looking back down at the board.

"But what am I going to do?" Harry asked his mind truly exhausted, "There is no chance that she fancies me back."

"Think again, because I think a certain hot-head brunette is coming this way." Neville pointed out looking over Harry's shoulder at the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Bloody Hell," Harry turned to his worst nightmare and best day dream storming this way. Everything seemed to be making the girl look like the most amazing creature to have breathe. Her eyes were gleaming with some inner passion, and the mass of curls was bouncing in some fictional breeze he had conjured in his mind. All he wanted to do was run his hands through the unruly burnette mass and just stare into her eyes again. Even if she was mad.

"You are so whipped," Ron mused before Hermione arrived.

"Hello Ron, Neville,"the woman-on-a mission greeted, "Harry." She had turned to face him and only him putting a little emphasis on his name, or was he seeing things.

"Hi Hermione," chorused Ron and Neville before getting absorbed into their game.

"Hey," Harry said softly with a little wave. He had been imagining things: she was avoiding eye contact with him which wasn't a good sign.

"Can we talk? Outside," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. A slight pink blush had covered her cheeks.

Her words made Harry want to just throw up. This was going to be like a break-up but they weren't even dating. "Uh… sure," he rubbed the back of his neck, but stood and followed her into the hall. His entire being was telling him to stop turn around and leave her be. This would all go away right?

OoOoO

Hermione felt like retching her lunch. She couldn't do this, Harry was her mate. Her best friend. She turned to face him in the abandoned hallway she had lead them to (all the while in an awkward silence). He looked nearly the same: like this was going to kill him too.

The bushy-haired girl closed her eyes and tried to focus on her point. That's right: her point! That would be very important, not the boy in front of her. Her point… Not the boy who with one silly kiss made her stomach turn and her toes curl. The boy who never left her side when she needed him and even after this whole debacle never would.

Then it dawned on her: Harry was always going to be there. Always going to make her feel things, strange things, good things, bad distracting things. He would comfort her and help her. He would be the most important person in her life for a long time. She couldn't just change that. There was no way that some idiotic kiss was going to get in the way of that.

That was why she needed to get this behind them for better or worse.

OoOoO

When she was thinking, Hermione turned everything else out. "Hermione?" Harry asked. The girl in front of him was an enigma. Why had she even brought him to such an abandoned corridor? She was just going to tell him everything was a mistake. His thoughts stopped for a moment. Then again he couldn't make her do something she didn't want to do.

"Hermione?" He asked again trying to get the girl to notice him. The faster this was over the faster the pain would stop; though Harry doubted that he would ever forget about how he felt. He would probably hold onto the pain for the rest of his life and become a hollowed, soured, cranky man like Snape.

He took a step forward to see if she was just not paying attention. Perhaps she'd forgotten about him. "Hermione?" Maybe she was think about Ron, and then he couldn't stop himself his feet kept moving forward as if he were a moth drawn to the light. He needed her to know how he felt. It was now or never. The timing and place was perfect. So what if he didn't get the girl. He wasn't James Bond. He was just Harry. And she was Hermione. If the world came crashing down on top of them, they'd still be that way; Harry knew it.

"'Mione?" He called out to her. Wondering what could keep her thinking for so long. It didn't matter though. Harry had resolved to wait for her forever and become a cranky old man if that was the case.

OoOoO

"Hermione?" Harry's voice seemed dangerously close. She cracked an eye open and gasped, his face was right in front of hers. "I called your name at least five times, are you okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, I think," she moved a little farther away from him. "Look Harry-" she began but he stepped forward-blast his long legs-and had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. She was left, shocked, and staring at his chest. Her hands had feebly moved to push him away, but ended up clutching at his shirt. And for some reason, Hermione forgot why she came and clung to him.

"Please don't do this," he whispered. "I can't lose you like I lost everybody else I've cared about." Her heart clenched. She nestled her head into his chest. She wanted him to just be there, and never leave so they wouldn't have to face the world. If that could happen she'd have all the happiness in the world. Here in his arms she was happy, happier then she thought possible.

"Okay," she breathed. "Only if you promise not to leave, alright?"

His breath hitched, she heard it and felt it. Harry looked down at her, "Are you serious?"

"No, this is all a joke and Peeves is about to jump out from behind the door," she glared at him. "Of course this isn't a joke, are you a dumb-" He leaned down and kissed her for the second time. And it was so much better because they both knew that if one pulled away the other could easily pull them back in.

"This fairy tale isn't so messed up after all," she whispered then brought him back down for another kiss.


End file.
